


[podfic] we'll marry our fortunes together

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Kidfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, mentions of Auston Matthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: kyle is wearing a cozy knit sweater when he answers the door. he is wearing fuzzy socks. he is also holding his ridiculously cute baby.





	[podfic] we'll marry our fortunes together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we'll marry our fortunes together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653412) by [mozartspiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartspiano/pseuds/mozartspiano). 

> i am only just now discovering you can gift works to yourself!! it's been what the lads call ~a rough time~ i deserve this. ur welcome me

  


# [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ozbnek9955j6pwt/we%27ll%20marry%20our%20fortunes%20together.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 27:40
> 
> size: 17.9MB
> 
> music: adore you by miley cyrus


End file.
